Cry for me? I'm Broken
by TabloidJunkieZStar
Summary: Ciel is kidnapped and tortured by Alois and Sebastian is unable to find him. What will this do to their relationship? And why is Sebby in Grel's debt? Read and Review. I do not own Black Butler!


**Hello,**

**This is my first Black Butler fanfiction. **

**This is a CielXSebastian GrellXWilliam story and it has violence and implied rape and Ciel being tortured. If you do not like you may not read this.**

Ciel was pushed over the railing and landed on the cold hard ground. Alois laughed as he tried to call for Sebastian.

"Poor, Ciel. Can't you do anything on your own without having to call that butler of yours?" Alois asked. Ciel tried to reach for his sword but Alois kicked it away and stabbed Ciel's hand. Ciel screamed but it was soon silenced when Alois kicked his ribs. "You can't even defend yourself"

Alois cut an "A" into Ciel's chest. It wasn't deep enough to kill him but it was deep enough to bleed and soon will scar. The triplets came in and tied and gagged Ciel. Ciel tried to fight them off but, hey, demon triplets.

"Ciel Phantomhive, you're finally mine" Alois said as the triplets dragged him away. Alois laughed as Ciel struggled against his bonds. "Hannah! Ciel is going to be placed in a demon proof room, am I correct?"

"Yes, your highness" Hannah said meekly.

"Wonderful! Sebastian will never find his little precious soul Ever Again!"

~MEANWHILE~

Sebastian was trapped in the spider web that Claude trapped him in. He heard Ciel screaming but he couldn't get to him.

"Young Master" he whispered.

"He's screaming for you. What kind of a butler allows himself to be trapped while his master is being tortured?" Claude teased.

"Claude, please" Sebastian started.

"Oh, now you resort to begging? What make you so desperate to devour that soul of yours?" Sebastian looked away from him. "Oh…if I didn't know any better I'd say you weren't after devouring his soul"

"Claude…"

"My master ordered that Ciel Phantomhive belong to him and Sebastian Michaelis be tortured. Alois Trancy may seem like a babbling idiot but he did realize something I didn't until now. The best way to make a man suffer is to break the one he loves" Sebastian tried to back up but cut his arm, face, and side. He stepped forward the strings cut into his chest, legs and neck.

"Please" Sebastian whispered. The strings disappeared and Sebastian fell to the ground. As soon as he did he got up and ran into the Trancy manor.

"Master" Sebastian called out. The mansion was silent. Claude followed Sebastian calmly. "Where is he?"

"Ciel Phantomhive belongs to my master now" Claude said. Claude stood next to Sebastian and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But don't worry Michaelis, I don't know where he's at either"

Sebastian shrugged his hand off of him and started to walk off but was stopped by Hannah.

"My young master had me make a room that demons couldn't get to. They can't see it and they can't sense the soul hidden inside it. There he will keep the Earl Phantomhive hidden from you, Sebastain Michaelis" Hannah said. "Looking for him now will be pointless"

"If it's hidden from demons how do you know where it's at" Claude asked.

"I will find my Young Master. I will keep him" Sebastian said before running off.

~Later~

Ciel called for Sebastian until his throat started to bleed. He wasn't coming for him and Ciel knew it. He only wished he knew why Sebastian wasn't coming for him. The room he was in was like a dungeon. And the fact that Ciel was chained up didn't ease his mind either. It was made out of cement and it had no widows. The door looked like it only worked one way. Sooner or later Ciel would run out of air if someone didn't come by for him. What was Alois aiming at? What is so important about Ciel for him? What was so important about Ciel?

Ciel jumped when the door was slammed open. Alois came into the room. He had to leave the door open or else he would be stuck in there too.

"Aww, you're still bleeding" he stated. Ciel shifted uncomfortably under Alois' stare. There was something in his eyes that really mad Ciel unsure of what was about to happen. Clearly, sadistic humor was lingering in his blue eyes but there was also something else. Ciel had seen it before in Sebastian's eyes but this was different. Alois' eyes held lust. Alois took another step towards Ciel and Alois placed his hands on Ciel which made him flinch.

"Don't worry. I'll try to be gentle" Alois said as he roughly pushed Ciel onto his stomach. If Ciel didn't already scream away his voice calling for Sebastian he would have screamed now but he couldn't. He could only struggle while think 'Alois, you liar! You're hurting me!'

~A few days later~

"Sutcliff" a voice growled out.

"Yes, darling?" Grell asked batting his eye lashes at his superior officer.

"I have one more soul you need to reap before you go home for the night. "I have one more soul you need to reap before you go home for the night" William said handed Grell paper work.

"Please try to stay away from that demon you always gawk about"

"I'll do my best, Willy darling" Grell cheered.

"Oh please don't call me that" William groaned. Grell giggled and ran off into the streets of London.

"Now, whose poor unfortunate soul and I going to collect today?" Grell said to himself as he opened the Book of Death. "Oh my, this can't be true, I could not be collecting his soul"

Grell ran off to the Phantomhive manor to question Sebastian about collecting Ciel's soul.


End file.
